


Nave Nave Moe

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal Baedeker's guide to pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nave Nave Moe

Thomas was never the sort to be conquered, but he was perfectly willing to be explored.

It had been, from the start, a pleasure to discover - to trace Thomas’s body with his gaze, his fingertips and revel in that initial contact. The shape and heat of him, the trails Philip was forced to draw were enrapturing by rights of their fact. As some cartographer of pleasure, Philip took to exploring - drinking in responses from each of his ministrations, however miniscule or grandiose. Sighs from ghosting fingertips down the pale skin of his inner arm; stifled groans, the way his hips rocked from soft bites over his collarbone; a shattering entire, desperate hands and moans from Philip taking his prick into his mouth. 

He studied where he traversed with a devotional interest, lining up facts to make a Baedeker’s of Thomas; a traveller’s reminder for when he wished to visit certain destinations. He felt as though he were playing the part of one of those mad artists living in the South Seas, living for a time in the heat of Thomas’s pleasure. 

 


End file.
